Twidderpaited
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: Easter and Jack have a history... Some good, some bad and some with silk and lace. Easter/Jack Homo-Furry Erotica. Don't like? Don't read, please no hate mail.


It was a beautiful spring day. The grass was green, the flowers were in bloom and the trees leafed shadows over the small clearings in Easter Wood. Jack Frost lay on a high branch in one of these trees. Enjoying the soft pleasant sun and the light breeze that brushed his cheeks like silk against angora fur. Which... Jack thought, ...was a wonderful image. There was nothing more stimulating then imagining that sassy Aussie hare in thin exotic lingerie. A wide grin creased the mischief makers face as he did indeed imagine just that. Soft blues and pastels... Easter's colors. He chuckled, "I wonder what it would take to get Easter to wear something like that...?" He thought to himself as the bunny in question hopped along toward the very clearing that Jack was hanging above.

"Oi!" Came the harsh, but sexy voice. Jack looked down at the hare of his fantasy who was currently glaring at him. "You're frostin' up my trees, knock it off!" Jack looked and sure enough without even noticing he had covered the tree he was in with a thick layer of frost.

"Whoops! Sorry Easter, I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, uh-huh." The Rabbit replied, clearly not believing Jack for a single second. "Just like hiding a bunch of frozen uncooked eggs under my pillow wasn't your fault... Or freezing my water heater so my showers were cold..." Jack chuckled,

"Oh come on, I put it right didn't I?"

"Ya, well... My bed still smells like egg."

"I offered to replace it." Jack countered, jumping from his spot down next to the flustered hopper.

"No, you said I could sleep in your bed if I wanted. That is not the same thing. Especially if you're in it at the same time." A wide grin spread across Jack's face again.

"Yeah... I suppose If ya had taken that offer there wouldn't be much sleepin' would there." Jack winked, flushing the already flustered Rabbit.

"That was a one time thing... I ain't makin' a habit of that, and I've made that clear."

"Not clear enough... You still think about it." The hare waved a dismissive paw.

"Yer dreamin'. I haven't given that night a second thought n'less you bring it up." Jack raised an eyebrow and stared Easter down. The rabbit retreated a little.

"I don't believe you." Jack said.

"Aw heck, believe what'cha want it ain't happenin' again." Jack just continued to smirk over at the furry. Finally Easter pushed him into the nearest bush, "Wipe that smirk off ya' face. It ain't gonna work." Jack just laughed laying in the bush in a very sprawling position; smile still etched perfectly into his pale icy face.

"Awww... You don't have to be embarrassed Easter..." He said getting up and walking straight to the bunny and whispering sensually into his ear, "No one else can tell how red I can make you under that fur." And sure enough Easter's skin under his fur went cherry and the heat that wafted off of him was more then just simply fur under the sun.

"Jack... Look- I..." He started, but was interrupted again by the icy Prince's whispering voice.

"I've been thinking about that night and how you were in that beautiful lacy, silk slip... I had no idea that you wore such things when you were alone and it was so sexy that I could barely contain myself. You are a very attractive creature Easter, but in those outfits it takes it to a whole other level of delicious that I can't do anything but eat you up." Easter could do nothing but stand there and listen, he stammered a few times to protest the lustful words leaving Jack's mouth, but it was no use. He was so hot now that he was surprised that he hadn't just spontaneously combusted. The rabbit made a few more noises of protest and want and soon he was drooling. Jack continued his lustful speech and by the end he had the stiffest wood in all Easter Forest.

Jack just gave his usual smirk, "See you 'round bunny." He said nibbling lightly on the furry's ear and then flew off into the trees. Leaving Easter standing in the middle of the clearing with quite the conundrum.

Easter twitched his ear, still motionless otherwise and finding it quite difficult to calm his currently over excited member. Furry and pink it twitched when his ear did. He took a few deep breath to calm himself and then hopped quickly home to relief himself in the dirtiest of ways, wearing a silky night shirt.


End file.
